lucapediafandomcom-20200223-history
Syrana
Description Syrana is a main character in the VIC, and a part of the Lucartrio. She appeared in Purgatory after failing to protect her kingdom from an evil force, now known to be MissingNo. She was thrown into the Void by the gods for failing her task. She now lives as a motherly figure, tending to anyone who finds themselves in the same world she was stuck in. Appearance Syrana looks like a normal Lucario, with normal eyes and the normal coloration. But unlike most, she's a big overweight. Not morbidly obese but certaintly 'mega milk' level. She years a thick keyhole sweater with a heart shaped hole on the chest. Although she's not sinful, she still dosent bother wearing pants, and lets her pink panties show off to the world. With her old ways she probably still is'nt used to the concept of humiliation. Personality Syrana is very kind and pure, absolutely adoring children and treating tjem with the utmost care and respect. Even people she does not know, children or not, she generally treats with kindess and respect. However, she will be deathly serious when the situation calls for it. She will not stand anyone trying to attack her family. Plot Syrana is integral to the plot, being the strongest being in Purgatory. She has been keeping an eye on Null for years and is fully prepared for when she may snap. She knows much more than any other Lucario, and is calm despite knowing that escape is a very low possibility. Past Syrana used to protect an ancient society from all matter of demonic and dark forces, with assistance from the gods who have created her. She was designed for the soul purpose of protecting the world from an approaching force of pure and utter darkness. After thousands of years of relative peace, the time finally came. Syrana fought valiantly, with every ounce of determination she had. But she failed. So as punishment, the gods flung her into what was left of the world. The Void. Relationships Luca: Syrana often gets tired of Luca's nonsense, but still loves them like family and tries their best to take care of them and encourage them to become more active. Null: Although Syrana is aware of the danger she represents, and is constantly berated by Null, she still cares deeply for her and treats her kindly. One night Null had a serious nightmare that reminded Null of her past life, and more importantly her real name: Mary. Null conceded and let Syrana into her room so the two may talk. Since then Null has lightened up on Syrana. Just a little however. Lua: Due to Luca not being in any sort of position to take care of Lua, she has stepped in as Lua's adoptive mother. Even though Lua is rebellious and rowdy, she still loves her dearly and takes care of her as a real mother would. Poppy: The only living thing Syrana probably dislikes is Poppy, as she knos it's just around for food. With the annoying plant constantly tearing things up and attempting to eat people, Syrana dosent much care for it. But of course she knows that Luca loves it and will take care of it properly for her. Trivia * Syrana was the first OC Lucario the Skeleton ever created Gallery